Discussion utilisateur:Brochy
Commentaires Bonjour Brochy ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Duets. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) février 22, 2011 à 15:55 thumb|left|100px Lunettes roses forever Tiens, comme tu l'as critiqué, prends ça ! Ah nooon j'y crois pas ! Holly régulière ? Je vais faire des cauchemards ! Gwyneth n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ? Bon ok pas d'autres persos pour la saison 2, mais grand ménage dans la saison 3 ! (on commence par Finn !) MDR Matt ! Chaque fois que je regarde une perf de la saison 1 je suis choquée de le voir. Genre "hein ? c'est qui ?" o.o) - Sombraline Faut pas vous inquiéter poru Holly, Gwyneth a dit qu'elle devrait surement refuser d'etre un regular pour la saison 3 parcequ'elle habite en angleterre... et que ca serait pas compatible.... enfin c'etait aux dernières nouvelles... Juntaru avril 29, 2011 à 10:52 (UTC) O_o Y a eut un gros bug sur ta page brochy quand j'ai laissé mon message O_o Juntaru avril 29, 2011 à 10:54 (UTC) Crochets Tu t'es surement trompée dans les crochets Brochy je pense qu'il faut que tu ailles dans l'historique des contributions de Juntaru et que tu défasses toutes les versions après mon message avec la photo de Darren. Sombraline Nouvelle Promo J'ai toujours pas compris la nouvelle promo XD﻿ Quinn/Lucy MDR les Américains sont trop bêtes, ils arrêtent pas de se battre et changent "Quinn" "Lucy" "Quinn" "Lucy" toutes les dix minutes, sauf que là ils ont fait n'importe quoi et ont ruiné sa page ! J'aimerais pas être celle qui l'a rédigée ! (bizarre cette histoire Sam/Quinn/Kurt, c'est un peu le trio de la mort. Et Sam devrait se couper les tifs parce que là ça va plus du tout !) MAJ : Bon je viens de regarder des itv de Darren, je ne trouve pas qu'il se la pète, au contraire il n'a pas l'air de trop comprendre ce qu'il fout là. Et son duo avec Lea dans BIOTA est l'un des meilleurs de la série, tu ne trouves pas ? Leurs voix vont vraiment bien ensemble (plus que Chris/Lea ou Chris/Darren) J'adore les images en noir et blanc de Jon et Lea que tu as ajoutées. Photos de groupes Est ce qu'il y a une gallerie qui existe pour les photos de groupe (promo et cérém) ? Parce que j'ai ai deux trois magnifiques dans mon ordi, et en général elles sont plutot réussies, on peut en trouver d'autre je pense. (Don't You Want Me) Galeries Tu la crées ? Je peux ajouter des photos pour commencer, j'en ai. Mais je sais pas trop comment tu as mis en forme les autres galeries. (Chris et moi on va se marier) MAJ : Attends, j'essaye quand meme MAJ 2 : Voilà voilà... Photos Moi j'adore celles des gros magazines comme EW ou Rolling Stones qui les mettent dans des situations qui rapellent leurs rôles mais moins que dans les photos promo (5eme et 6eme photos par exemple). J'en ai pas trouvé beaucoup mais je sais que pour Gossip Girl par exemple ils en font des ma-gni-fiques. C'est très américain et j'adore ! (Il parait que BTW a bof marché aux US, O.o Et je trouve ça nullissime les séries dérivées qui sortent à propos du même thème, un peu d'originalité que diantre ! On a passé la vague "hôpital" maintenant on passe à celle "chant") Sombraline BTW ça craiint !!! Quand je pense que l'épisode Sue Sylvester Shuffle je-sais-pas-quoi (le 11) a réuni 31 millions de personnes... (il était pas terrible, quand même...) Je pense que ce qu'on peut reprocher à Ryan Murphy c'est d'être vraiment trop axé sur la partie "gay" de l'intrigue... je suis sûre qu'il se fait une catharsis, mais l'amérique puritaine n'apprécie pas trop... et puis bon moi ça m'inthumb|lefttéresse et je suis sûre que d'autre gens s'en foutent un peu. Il suffit que tu n'aimes pas spécialement Kurt pour t'ennuyer ferme. Night of Neglect avait complètement changé de sujet, mais il était moisi alors... Mais peut être que ça va redémarrer avec le bal de promo. Enfin c'est dommage parce que BTW véhiculait vraiment un message, il y avait le retour de Kurt et tout, je pense qu'ils s'étaient donné du mal. Et les séries dérivées je m'en méfie, parce qu'au contraire ils ont laissé Glee "partir devant", se planter sur certains trucs et ils savent les erreurs à ne pas faire... J'ai trouvé une image sympa mais je sais pas quoi en faire, je te la mets là. (Et tu viens d'ajouter à la galerie de groupe une image que j'y avait déjà ajouté ^^) Thèmes C'était 28 officiellement et donc estimé à 31, Chris avait confirmé je crois. Je crois vraiment que Ryan Murphy pense vraiment à lui et à ce qu'il aimerait voir dans la série, il est gentil mais l'homosexualité n'est pas le thème de base... Je suis complètement pour en parler et tout, c'est important pour que les jeunes se sentent mieux et bla bla bla bla... mais si on en croit les stats, c'est 2% de la population, bah là on a déjà deux "couples" + Karofsky ça fait 5 personnages qui prennent pas mal de place dans le scénario, c'est beaucoup. Ok on a un peu de tout, les gays qui s'assument, le refoulé, la lesbienne et peut-être que Britt est bi, mais même ! Il pourrait exploiter en parallèle...je sais pas, moi...le racisme, l'antisémitisme... l'obésité et la grossesse dans la saison 1, c'était pas mal. Mais là ça manque un peu de thèmes percutants. (Enfin, bientôt un mort...) Et au fait c'est devenu quoi l'épisode avec les problèmes que Santana rencontre par rapport à son origine hispanique ? MAJ : elle est énorme la dernière photo que tu as ajouté ! J'adore ! Santana Non ! A un moment sur le wiki américain il y avait des rumeurs à propos d'un épisode centré sur Santana qui avait des problèmes par rapport à ses origines ! Panique complète parce que soit-disant Lea devait chanter du Shakira et personne ne l'imaginait chanter ça ! KILT?! WTF ! ALERTE ROUGE ! C'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi Kurt portera un kilt au bal ? C'est une blague J'ESPERE !!! Je veux qu'il remette son costume de Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy, il lui allait trop bien !!! (au fait la mort n'a pas tant été traitée par rapport à Pav', le pauvre a totalement été éclipsé par Klaine dans cet épisode. Mais plutôt par l'histoire de Burt dans Grilled Cheesus.) MAJ : j'ai longuement hésité mais j'ai fini par créer la page The Glee Project, après tout ça concerne la série puisque c'est un dérivé, la saison 3 et les acteurs puisqu'ils vont en faire partie. Glee Effect Jviens de voir "saison 2 de Glee pas avant 2012 sur W9" DUR ! De toute façon cette émission de TV réalité c'est un énorme attrape-nigaud-américain-de-base, je suis sûre que Ryan Murphy sait exactement quel personnage il cherche. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je me dis que ça doit tendre un peu tous les membres du casting, de voir le casting d'un nouveau personnage, parce qu'à mon avis ils ont pas trop envie d'être supplantés par un "bizuth" dans leur catégorie. Quand on voit ce que l'arrivée de Lauren a fait au personnage de Mercedes... Pas sûre que Lea verrait d'un bon oeil une autre mega voix prendre sa place. Ca me rappelle un peu Objectif New-York. Photos de Chris Ouiii elles sont sympas, hein ? Je les ai trouvées sur un site où ils avaient compilé des photos marrantes de lui :) J'ai complété Lauren Potter aussi, la première anecdote que j'ai mis est vraiment horrible :s Au fait tu es sûre de ton coup pour les Warblers (derniere apparition dans BTW) ? Il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi ils passeraient chanter un petit coup au bal ! Warblers/Glee Project Je sais pas, un petit coucou à Blaine ? Ca aurait été pas mal, je pense que ça aurait diversifié les performances...parce que ok je trouve les scènes à la Dalton Academy ennuyantes, mais leurs reprises sont cool. En plus ils doivent en avoir marre de chanter pour des maisons de retraite les pauvres ! Mais tu as sans doute raison ... :( J'ai regardé les tronches des candidats de The Glee Project, il y a pas mal de déjà vu... à part (pour moi) la brune aux yeux bleus pétants (Lindsay je crois) et le dernier avec des dreads. Et la brune aux yeux bleus, très mignonne, m'a fait penser que depuis la "trahison" de QuinBriTana on n'a plus de méchante cheerleader à la solde de Sue qui charme les membres de ND en battant des cils. Celle-là me semble tout indiquée ! On n'a pas de nerd/geek non plus, Artie à le physique mais au final on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il aime en dehors du lycée...Sinon on a boudins-man ou tête-de-calmar qui pourrait voler la place de Kurt en temps que freak number one du lycée. Dans un autre style bien sûr. J'imagine la tête de Kurt qui le voit débarquer dans la salle XD Sombraline Warblers/Dreads Il va surtout l'envoyer se couper les cheveux ! Je voix d'ici le baba-coul-hippie-sarouel-tongs-dreads-yes mon frère-peace. Le contraire de Kurt, le choc des cultures. Ca peut être super marrant ! (un petit "you smell homeless" bien casé...LOL) Oui enfin les Warblers ont un rapport différent avec Kurt et Blaine que les Aural Intensity avec Sue. Entre étudiants, en plus... moi ça m'aurait pas choquée qu'ils viennent. En plus c'est les anciens adversaires de ND, ils se sont entre-soutenus pendant les deux compets... "Fondou for Two" LOL au début je comprenais pas le jingle, mais ça s'appelle vraiment "Fondue for Two !" XD MDR le chat, c'est quoi ce gros tas ? Au fait elle dit bien que Santana est lesbienne, pas bi. Gay/Bi ? Peut-être que c'est moi qui me trompe...je vais ré-écouter aussi. Mais dans BTW quand Santana parle à Karofsky ça m'avait paru clair...j'ai pas trop fait attention en fait parce que pour moi la question ne se posait pas. Et il y a le fait que Ian a confirmé qu'elle n'était pas bi... MAJ : j'entends vraiment "plays for the other team"... Je sais pas ce que Santana lui a fait, si elle a essayé de tuer Artie ou quoi, mais la balancer comme ça c'est ''vraiment ''salaud ! Même Kurt qui haït Karofsky ne l'a pas fait ! Et ok Britt est bêbête des fois mais Santana lui a dit mot pour mot qu'elle avait peur du regard des autres. (c'est moi ou Tina a soudainement un accent asiatique quand elle dit que ça devrait être "fondue for three" ? ) Britt/Heather Pour moi c'est limite un crime contre l'humanité ! Je veux dire, il n'y a pas grand chose de plus personnel que ta sexualité, et à partir du moment où elle a repoussé Santana ça ne la regarde plus du tout. En plus c'est pas comme si elle allait en parler à Kurt, ou même à Artie...elle balance comme une merde sur son blog (la tronche de Tina ça me donne envie de la décapiter) Brittany était l'un des seuls personnages à faire l'unanimité, mais là elle ne va pas se faire que des amis... regarde les commentaires qu'a la vidéo que tu as postée sur YouTube ! Autre chose : pourquoi tu n'as pas complété la musique qu'a Heather sur son ipod ? Si tu n'as pas compris parce qu'elle parle trop vite ou un truc comme ça, je peux essayer de comprendre, moi ! Britt/Heather J'efface parce que j'ai posté deux fois la même chose ! MAJ : pas d'excuses à faire, moi une fois j'ai confondu "loath" (haïr) avec "love". LOL Brit/Chris MOUAHAHAHAHA c'est quoi ce titre ?? Effectivement je viens de voir sur YouTube... Au temps pour moi... Bon, le geste est vraiment vraiment pas cool, mais apparement ne va pas avoir tant d'importance parce que quoi qu'il arrive Santana va au bal avec Karofsky (parce que la révélation de Britt risque de retomber sur Dave aussi, du coup) Et oui, j'essaie de me soigner mais c'est compulsif, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rajouter des trucs sur la page de Chris. Juntaru va finir par me tirer les oreilles ! Cette interminable liste d'anecdotes n'interesse probablement que moi, mais c'est pour le plaisir de réunir toutes les petites indiscrétions qui sortent (qu'il sort) sur lui. Sombraline MAJ 1 : tu as vu la promo de TPQ ? Trop hâââââte. Au fait tu vas surement voir Rumours avant moi, comme d'hab, alors pas de spoilers, comme d'hab ;) Je pense que Karofsky va faire son coming out dans le 2x20, non ? (et je suis quasi-persuadée que c'est April qui va mourir) Et je me suis rappelée d'une réplique mythique de Santana qui fait pencher en faveur de son homosexualité : "The only straight I am is a straight up bitch". Grandiose. Je me demande comment ils vont traduire ça en français, mais ça risque de tomber à plat ! Sue Toi aussi tu es fan du "Shut Up !!!" de Telephone﻿ ? :D De toute façon en regardant tout en VOST je me demande souvent comment ils traduisent les répliques de Sue ou même des autres personnages...parce qu'il y a des trucs qui sonnent tellement bien en anglais !!! (World War Sue par exemple) Doublage Le "shut up" le plus réussi de l'histoire de la télévision. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'ils croient que les Français ont les oreilles sensibles. Quand tu vois qu'ils ont traduit le mythique "Bitch" de Mrs Weasley à Bellatrix (HP7) en un très plat "garce", ça craint. Le pire c'est qu'après ils placent un "bip" chaque fois qu'il y a un "shit" dans une chanson. Vive le paradoxe ! ("Forget You" >.< ) Oui ! j'ai vu genre 5 ou 6 épisodes de la saison 1 en français et j'avais remarqué que les répliques de Brittany tombaient totalement à plat. Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que sa doubleuse n'arrive pas à reproduire le ton sur lequel elle les sort (qui, il faut le dire, est assez particulier). J'ai l'impression qu'elle se force à prendre une voix de gamine de 10 ans alors que ce qui est marrant chez Heather c'est la manière très assurée qu'elle a de parler de trucs invraisemblables. Le pire c'est que le doublage nuit à la série, ça a l'air beaucoup plus beauf en français (et j'ai lu la même chose dans les critiques)...franchement je pense qu'ils devraient passer à la diffusion VOST comme dans les pays nordiques, ça élèverait le niveau d'anglais des gens et ça nous permettrait de regarder des séries de qualité sans attendre 3 ans qu'elles traversent l'Atlantique... c'est sûr ils risquent de perdre des telespectateurs au début, et c'est pour ça que personne ne veut se mouiller... (Je suis Gossip Girl aussi, et en français c'est une catastrophe nucléaire. Jamais vu ça.) Rumo(u)rs Tu m'as dit que tu as trouvé la chanson de Santana comique ? Pourquoi o.O ? Moi j'ai pas trop aimé, j'ai trouvé ça pas forcément touchant et plutôt ennuyeux. Mais j'ai bien aimé leur storyline dans cet épisode, ça évolue, c'était pas trop chronophage mais elles étaient bien présentes quand même. Brittana Moi j'ai trouvé qu'on les voyait juste ce qu'il faut pour pas que ça devienne lourd. Je t'avouerais que j'ai un peu sauté les chansons de cet épisode, je ne connais pas du tout Fleetwood Mac alors bof. Brittana a quand même fait un grand pas avec la rupture de Bartie ! J'ai l'impression que ça y est elles sont ensembles mais qu'elles ne veulent pas le dire. Avant j'avais l'impression que Brittany planait un peu, qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que Santana. Alors que maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont à égalité au niveau de leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre. Ca m'aurait pas étonné qu'elles s'embrassent. Après, c'est que ma perception. Dis moi, il n'y a pas Blaine dans cet épisode, ni dans Funeral ni dans Nationals ? Tu dois être contente ! ^^ Moi il va un peu me manquer, quand même... Il est lourd mais trois épisodes c'est trop, surtout qu'il avait 3min dans BTW... Le Klaine Kiss n°2 est forcément dans l'épisode prochain, alors. Ryan Murphy (ou Chris) avait dit que le contexte serait totalement différent du premier. Un salle remplie de 300 personnes me parait pas mal :) Et sinon j'ai un bug, pendant un moment ils avaient dit que deux épisodes seraient tournés à NYC, mais Nationals est bien le dernier de la saison ? Funeral se passerait en partie là-bas, alors ? Je poste le résumé dans exactement 30sec. Pétition pour : un Klaine Kiss Je crois qu'il y a un autre Klaine Kiss de prévu, il doit être soit dans TPQ soit dans Nationals. (J'EXIGE !) Ouais non quand même, Blaine n'est pas assez présent. C'est le copain de Kurt, aka le chouchou ultime, quand même ! Tu vois, même si je n'aime pas Finn, je trouve normal qu'il soit over présent, et Glee ne serait plus pareil sans lui. Bah Blaine c'est pareil à son niveau. On en a bouffé tant et plus et là plus rien. En tout cas je suis contente que Kurt ait retrouvé sa place normal dans ND, j'ai l'impression de regarder la saison 1 où on le voyait, mais sans plus...jusqu'à ce qu'un épisode lui soit consacré. J'aime bien ce rythme. (et les répliques du genre "la reine du mélo tragique est de retour", ça éclaire tout mon épisode LOL) J'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le début : j'avais la vague impression que Britt était ton personnage préféré, pourquoi ta photo c'est Cory ? Sombraline Rachel saison 2 (le cauchemard) Je laisse tomber, le profil de Rachel saison 2 est une cata, il est vide. J'avais rédigé BTW et Rumors mais j'ai fait une fausse manip et j'ai tout effacé avant de valider, c'est une catastrophe. D'habitude je refais toujours mais là j'ai pas le courage. Je sais pas où mettre un appel aux âmes charitables... un fan de Rachel, ça doit bien exister ! MAJ : je n'aime pas trop les chansons de TPQ ! celle de Blaine m'a méga déçue, elle sonnait bien dans la promo mais là O_o.